poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island
Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island is the 4th sequel to Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time and Ash's Adventures of The Land Before Time planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot After a cloud of swarming locusts descends upon Great Valley, devouring all plants and leaving it a barren wasteland, the inhabitants must seek another place where they can survive until the plants in Great Valley have grown back. However, the Leaf Gobblers have left a path of devastation behind them, leaving no food for the dinosaurs to find. After erring for days and days through this desolation, the herd quarrel and threaten to separate. The main characters do not want to be separated, so they set out to find a location with plentiful food. They leave a trail for the grownups to find them with, and eventually reach the "Big Water" (ocean). There, they see a verdant island connected to the mainland by a thin land bridge. On their way, an Tsunami occurs, which they narrowly escape, and which wipes out the bridge. Isolated on the island, they try out Cera's idea to return by using a log as a boat (which made her seasick). However, a Megalodon ("swimming sharptooth") attacks, and in the confusion and fright which follows, they end up on the island again. That night, they remember their families, while the herd, who followed the trail, sleep on the shores of the beach on the mainland, worrying for them. The next morning, the children and Pooh and the others wake up to the shadow of a Sharptooth. They take off, but find themselves cornered by high cliffs. They huddle together when the sharptooth approaches, only to find that it is Chomper (from Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure). He then helps them to hide from his parents(he can talk now unlike before when he was a baby) , who are also on the island, and provides them with food upon their request. However, an overcautious Cera openly displays distrust to Chomper because he was a Sharptooth, which grieves him, and he departs. Littlefoot follows him and apologizes, but is interrupted by Chomper's mother. She nuzzles him, then leaves, presuming Littlefoot is prey. Littlefoot is intrigued by her display of love to Chomper. Meanwhile, another Sharptooth Giganotosaurus living on the island finds the children and our heroes, and gives them chase. Chomper tries to help, but the Sharptooth overcomes him. His parents then come and battle the Sharptooth near the edge of the island, during which he falls into the Big Water and takes Chomper with him. Littlefoot plunges in to save Chomper while the sharptooth is swept away by the current. Another "swimming sharptooth" appears, but they discover it was an Elasmosaurus named Elsie who then saves the two from drowning. She returns them to the island, where Chomper's grateful family promises never to harm the children and Pooh and the others. Still, the gang miss their families, so Elsie offers to take them across the sea, making Cera even more seasick than before. They say their final goodbyes to Chomper, and board Elsie. When back on the mainland, they find out that the herd found a lush, green, little place on the shore to stay in till the Great Valley is green again. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, and Ttark guest star in this film. *Zazu, Kronk, Zhane, Jeremy the Crow, Jean-Bob, Speed, and Puffin are absent in this film, due to it being a past adventure. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, Mickey's Christmas Carol, Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, and the Pokémon films. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit the Winnie the Pooh/Land Before Time sequels, video games, and TV series, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Daniel Esposito (who will remake Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time) will take over those projects instead. *Both Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search For Christopher Robin and The Land Before Time V: The Mysterous Island were released straight to home video in 1997. *This film will be dedicated to the loving memories of Kenneth Mars (1953-2011), who was the current voice of Grandpa Longneck and died of pancreatic cancer, and John Ingle (1928-2012), who was the film's narrator and the current voice of Topsy (aka Cera's father) and Flaps the Vulture, Petrie, and Kosh (aka Mr. Clubtail) are all voiced by Jeff Bennett. Video Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time Saga Trailer Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Musical Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Island Adventure Films Category:Land Before Time/Disney crossovers Category:Prehistoric Adventure films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Sequel films Category:Films dedicated to Kenneth Mars Category:Films dedicated to John Ingle